Reincarnation
by Green Apple Mochi
Summary: My name's Kaito Jin, a normal boy who currently living my normal life. At my 13th birthday, I woke up with a voice inside my head, telling me that I'm his reincarnation and he's here to find the other reincarnation of his friends. Want it or not, I have to help him. Multiple pairings inside. yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Notice for my Inazuma readers:** Hello, hello~ if you happened to be reading my Inazuma Eleven fics. I'm here to tell you that I'm sorry I will not be able to upload/update my unfinished fics because of some circumstances. You see, I lost my laptop. Somebody stole it from me. Since I put my Inazuma Eleven fics there and I lost it now, I need time to make the new one and with all of this school work etc it's impossible for me to finished it quickly. I hope you understand.  
And for this fic, why I can upload it etc? This is actually my unfinished Magi fic that I actually kept it in my computer for quite a long time now. I feel like improvising it so I did.

Hope you enjoy it~

p.s: If you noticed, this story is about reincarnation so the characters will have different name with the one they reincarnated from. You'll find it out who they are soon enough.

* * *

_**REINCARNATION**_

I sat on my chair, tangling my fingers together nervously as my soon-to-be classmates introduced themselves one by one. As the teacher shouted '_next' _and motioned her hand at me, clearly stating that it's my turn to shine, I got even more nervous.

Standing up with a gulp, I cleared my throat and started,

"Kaito Jin. It's really nice to meet you all!" shouted I as I bowed deeply and quickly putting myself to sit down on my chair. The teacher smiled at my reaction and continued saying '_next' _until she reached the last person.

"Alright, welcome to class A-1, freshmen of M High," the teacher started to speak as she moved herself to stand in front of the class. She brushed her hand through her blue locks to fix her bangs that land on her left and right part of her forehead, letting the middle part wide open to reveal her smooth white skin. Her blue eyes scanned through the class room as she continued to speak.

"I hope I can remember all of your names since I will be with you guys for the entire 2 semesters." She said with a smile then looked at me and continued.

"Since your seniors will be coming to school tomorrow, your orientation period will also be delayed to tomorrow. And as for today, since our school is… well we can say it's pretty big, I will take you all for a tour around the school. And maybe we can play some games later on. Any question?"

The class fell into silence for several second until finally a random student who sat some desks behind me raised his hand to ask.

"Yes, Seki… Sekiguchi-san! I'm sorry. I'm still learning your names."

The person who seemed to be called Sekiguchi nodded in meaning that he understood the situation and started to ask, "I actually have two questions to ask you,"

"Yes, go on" teacher said.

"Okay, first, what's this 'orientation period'? And second, what's your name, teacher? You haven't introduced yourself to us before."

Teacher seemed to jump a little when she heard the second question being spoken. She laughed nervously and explained, "I'm sorry about that, I was too excited to have all of you as my students here! So, my name is Haru Mizuki, you can call me Haru-sensei and pleased to meet you all." She said with a smile.

_So that's her name, Haru-sensei, huh? _I thought to myself. I then lost interest upon hearing her explanation about orientation period and so I started to day dream.

Some moments later the bell, indicating break time, rang. I snapped back to reality, unnoticing how long I have day dreamt before. Haru-sensei then dismissed our class and told us that we will continue our activity in 30 minutes. I thought that 30 minutes is quite long to just sit in my desk, doing nothing but day dreaming. So I decided to go around the school by myself, hoping that I'll find something interesting. But before I stand up to take my leave, a boy with short light blue hair approached me.

"Hi," he said, "Kaito Jin, right?" he asked me with a smile.

"Um, yes" I replied, "And… you are?"

His smile widen at my question. It was pretty… creepy…

"The name's Shou Satsuki, nice to meet you." He stretched out his hand out that I soon take and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too, Shou-kun" I smiled at him.

"Wanna go around the school together?" he asked me. I was kind of surprised when he asked that since that was what I'm going to do. So I nodded, "Yeah, sure, I was going to do that in the first place though hahaha."

And just like that, we became friends.

* * *

We go around the school with a bottle of milk in each of our hand. It's really fun to talk to Shou-kun since he is a fun person. We just met but we talked about almost everything. I like his reaction the most. He always made the funniest reaction when it comes to something weird or not ordinary.

"I was wondering," He said as he fixed his long bangs to the right side of his face, making them to stay put there, "Why are you so short, Kaito?"

I choked on my milk.

Well, it's true that I'm really short for a high school student, but I have my reason!

"Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to make fun of you or something!" he quickly apologized to me.

"No, it's alright," I smiled at him to convince him, "The reason why I'm this short is maybe because of my age."

He tilted his head in confusion and asked me again, "What do you mean 'your age'?"

I chuckled when he tilted his head but then replied, "I'm 12 you see."

Now it was his turn to choke.

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Sssh! You don't have to shout!" I said, putting my hands on his mouth too shut him.

He somehow realized how loud he was and whispered, "Oh, God, sorry." And I nodded in return.

"But seriously," he started, "how did it happen? How can you be a high school student in such a young age?"

I smiled at him as I threw my now empty milk bottle to the trash can.

"Simple. I skipped grades."

He grew silence for a while then said, "You must be one hell of a smart kid." Then he grinned at me cheerfully.

"Not really," I said and returned his grin.

Not long after that the bell rang again. Both of us headed back to our class quickly before the whole school tour start.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

I noticed there are a lot more people coming to school this morning. 'Good morning!', 'How are you?' were all I heard as I walk through the gate. And there I saw Shou-kun, busy with his cell phone. I ran silently to him and poke his waist. He seemed to be really ticklish on that part and jumped in surprised when I poked it. As usual, his reaction is the best.

"Really Kaito? Do you really _need_ to do that?" he said with a sigh that made my smile wider.

"Yup!" I replied cheerfully.

And so we both walk to our class together, side by side, telling each other stories and opinions. Once, I was really excited on telling my story that I accidentally bumped into a guy with messy short black hair and crimson red eyes that looked sleepy.

"I-I'm sorry," I bowed at him to apologize but he just yawned and '_tch_' at me with a glare. Then he walked away.

"Sheesh, what's his problem, you said your 'sorry'!" complained Shou.

"Naah," I said, "It's alright. It's my fault in the first place." I continued and smiled a little. Shou just shrugged at my reply and take me to continue walking to our class.

* * *

As soon as the bell rang, indicating that the school has started, Haru-sensei announced that every freshman needed to stay on the field immediately. We all then made our way to the empty school field and lined our self up. Haru-san told us to wait until all of the freshmen from other class arrived. It only took 5 minutes for everyone to gather. Not long after that, some seniors came to the front and one of them step to the very front and put a wooden box in the middle that seemed to be a platform.

Pathetic.

A boy then came from between them and stood on the 'platform'. I quickly recognized the boy; messy short hair, crimson red eyes, but they didn't look sleepy like I when I first saw them. Shou quickly tugged my sleeve and whispered, "Isn't that him?" I nodded and answered, "Yeah"

The guy on the platform cleared his throat and crossed his arms together. He first scanned the crowd of his juniors and started to speak.

"You all here gathered for the orientation period which may some of the teacher had explained it to you." He said with a smirk then continued, "I hereby announced about how the orientation period will work. The orientation period will last for a week which means it ended next Tuesday and until next Tuesday we will not be studying." Right after he finished that, everyone cheered in happiness.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He calmed them down and continued, "Each one of you will have one senior with the same gender as you to 'guide' you. You need to do everything they said, no matter what it is. But, if you feel like the order is inappropriate, feel free to tell the teacher. And if your senior threaten you for not doing what they want, you should totally tell the teacher." He chuckled as he finished his sentence.

"Oh, almost forgot. We, seniors, are the one who's going to pick our junior, so don't complain. Alright, starting from me, hm…" he scanned through the crowd of his juniors, searching for someone that might interest him. His red eyes suddenly stopped at me then he smirked as he pointed his finger at me.

"You, short one, come here," he ordered. I was really surprised that I got picked. Maybe he still remembered of what happened earlier this morning.

Want it or not, I dragged myself to the in front of the 'platform', feeling a little bit nervous.

"Yes?" I asked.

He stepped down from the 'platform' and walk around me just like a tiger circling its prey before it attack and eat it. That made me even more nervous.

"Hm… You're so small arentcha?" he said as he stopped in front of me, scanning me from top to toe. He then smiled and continued, "How old are you? 12?" he asked mockingly, making everyone laugh, but some of them must feel a little bad for me so they hold their laughter. I just shrugged and answered, "Well, I am 12."

Then there's this awkward silence.

"Hm, interesting," he said as he hold his chin with his hand, "Alright, he's mine! You all go pick yours." He announced at the other seniors. He then looked back at me and smirked.

"You better prepare yourself, little kid." He said menacingly with a smirk still plastered on his face.

I somehow feel that this week is going to be a disaster for me.

* * *

**I have introduced 4 Magi characters here. Try to answer it on the review. Just for fun! :D**

**Green Apple Mochi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, hey! Missed me? #slapped  
Oh right for the answer of the character, here's the answer:  
-Jin : Aladdin  
-Haru-sensei : Yamuraiha  
-Badass Senior : Judal  
-Shou-kun : Seishun Ri  
Sorry to say that none of you answered all right... Poor little Seishun forgotten by the society...  
****Anyway, here's your update guys! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

It had been 2 days since the orientation period starts. To be honest, I didn't see the need of having this kind of activity. Well yeah it's true that if the junior keep sticking around their senpai they'll get to know each other quickly. But all I could see here now were juniors being bullied by their senpais. Not all of them though, some of the senpai was actually really nice to them. At least that was how it looked like. Ah, yes, speaking of senpai I had one for myself. His name is Torasu Yuuki, he told me to call him Yuuki-senpai for no reason, and he's the total opposite of nice. At lunch time he would drag me to the roof top, ate my lunch and slept there peacefully, squished my milk carton while I'm drinking it, tripped me over when he asked me to carry his heavy bag or stuff and worse, he _never _left me alone _ever. _It had only been two days since it started but it had been a total hell for me.

"Oy, Chibi"

There he called me with that nickname _again._ How I hated that nickname. It made me feel really…small. Come on, I know I AM small but you don't have to remind me all the time by calling me _that_.

"What is it?" I said, rolling my eyes in annoyance.

"Go buy me bread,"

"I don't have any money with me" I lied. He then threw his wallet at me that I caught in reflex later on.

"Now you have some, go! 5 minutes or you're dead" he demanded with a sing-song voice and a smirk on his face. How annoying.

"Y-yes sir!" I ran as fast as I could to the canteen. That guy is a total demon. Maybe the title 'demon' was a little bit too harsh since he hadn't has me to jump off cliff… yet. I'd go with 'monster' instead.

I got to the canteen quicker than I thought and there I saw Shou-kun standing at the end of the line with some bags of chips in his hands. Seeing Shou-kun right now made me feel somehow peaceful inside, like nothing bad had happened, like Yuuki-senpai never existed in the first place. Hm, am I forgetting something? I thought to myself. Felt like teasing him a bit, I ran and hug tackled him from behind. Good thing he didn't fall or else we would be blamed to create human domino there, although human domino sounds like a fun thing to do.

"What the—oh, Kaito, it's you!" sounded cheerful as usual he chuckled at the fact that I was the one who hug tackled him.

"Shou-kun…" I said with a raspy voice then followed by a groan, "you're an angel right? Help me…"

He chuckled again before replying, "Lemme guess, your senpai bullied you, huh?"

"We have a winner!" I said just like those guys from some TV game show.

"Haha, then what could this Shou-angel do to help little Kaito from trouble?"

"Kill me…" I replied fast. He rolled his eyes and stared back at me. "Seriously what can I do to help?" he sounded more serious this time although I could never see seriousness showing on his face.

"I'm serious, kill me!" I puffed my cheeks and faked a pout. He just sighed and gave up after hearing my attempt. Now it's my turn to laugh at him then I punch his shoulder slowly.

"C'mon, Shou-kun, I'm just kidding, but not on the senpai part. My senpai is a monster…" He stared at me sympathetically then put his hands on my shoulder. "Aren't you a poor thing?" he then patted my shoulder. "I feel bad for you, really. I heard from my senpai that your senpai is actually quite notorious, breaking school rules et cetera. He never really attended classes but he's a smart ass, always being number one at every subject in class, quite absurd huh?"

"I see. So my senpai is a good looking smart boy who's really good at sport and super popular between his friends and have no idea of what manner is, plus he's a jerk." I tried to conclude, there was just too much information I could hardly take or believe about him.

"Pretty much it, oh and, girls would do anything to get into his pants."

"Yeah, girls who don't know how much of a jerk he is" I mumbled with a snort. "Speaking of senpai, how's yours, Shou-kun?"

Shou raised his eyebrows then think for a while before replying, "He's really nice, he never really made me to do anything. He always brought a lot of tasty food that he made to school and share some with me. Oh, I like his cookies the best!"

"How nice, I'm jelly…" I faked another pout. But really, I was jealous. How I wish I have Shou-kun's senpai as my senpai…

Both of us finally got into the first on the line and he paid for his stuff then we talked for a while. I think I am forgetting something, I thought. Right! Senpai's bread!

After I bit farewell to Shou-kun I took whichever bread left on the counter and paid for it as fast as I could then quickly ran back to the classroom where Senpai was. As I expected, he didn't look amused at all at my late arrival. Gulped, I stepped slowly into the room filled with dark killing aura that surrounded senpai.

"S-sorry I'm late…!" I declared. His red eyes glowed and glared down at me with his arms crossing on his chest.

"So it took you ten minutes to buy bread?" he said, still glaring down at me. I was just standing there with my head hung down while sweat trickled down my temple, thinking to myself what could possibly he make me to do. "I'm sorry…"

He flicked his tongue. "Where's my bread anyway?" he said, raising an eyebrow but the glaring won't left his face yet. I gave the bread to him but still locking my gaze on the ground, "H-here…" I said then waited for his response.

"Strawberry bread? What am I? A nine year old? Tch," I was surprised that I actually took strawberry bread without noticing. After I gained a little of my courage I tilted my head up to see him tearing the plastic off and took the bread out, shoved it into my mouth then smirked amusedly.

"There, it's your favorite right?" he walked away and slumped himself on a chair while I ate the bread, still a little surprised.

_Wait_, I thought, _how did he know that?_

Too lazy to question it, I nodded and sat on the chair besides him, still munching the bread. Yeah, strawberry bread had always being my favorite. It's just weird that he actually knew it. Did he actually… care about me? _Care; _a slight color of pink shaded my cheeks and my face started to heat. How weird, my face flushed at the fact that he cared about me. _No, _I shook my head to erase that thought, _this isn't right. How can I… why did I blush? _

"Oy,"

I tilted my head up at the source of voice who called me. He pulled out his hand and caresses my cheek slowly. His hand was warm and it felt so soft when it touched my cheek. His dark red eyes locked on my blue ones as his gaze soften. Those red orbs looked really beautiful. I was hypnotized by their beauty. I was unable to look away. I was surprised our faces were only inches apart from each others. There it was again, the dark shade of red crept on both of my cheeks, heating my face up as my heart beat faster and faster. _What is he trying to do? Is he going to…? _I blushed even more at my own thought.

To my surprise, he pulled away and looked away. "Crumbs," he said afterwards. I snapped out of my train of thoughts of question. After realizing what had just happened I looked away with my face still red and quickly finished my bread. It was really awkward. None of us talked, we just stay there, not doing anything until the bell rang. Senpai got up and said his good bye, which I replied with only a yeah, without throwing a glance at me. He then ran out of the room, bumping some tables and tripped over a chair in process. It was actually kind of funny to watch, _and cute…_

* * *

I woke up in my room the next morning with my alarm clock ringing brutally. I should change my alarm clock, I thought first thing in the morning. I sat up, digesting everything first before proceeding to the bathroom to get myself ready.

"Jin, breakfast's ready!" my uncle, a 28 year old man who was currently working as a chef in some hotel, called me from downstairs as I buttoned up my uniform. "Coming!" I replied, shoving my novel into my bag and brought it along with me. I made my way to the kitchen saying "Good morning" to my uncle which he replied happily and served me a plate of waffle he made. I covered my waffle with some syrup before stuffing it into my mouth.

"Honey!" I turned around with my mouth full of waffle at the whiny sleepy voice. A woman with dark blue hair, who happened to be my aunt, ran across the room and hugged my uncle who was making another waffle. He blushed madly and jumped in surprise.

"Pie, how many times have I told you not to hug me when I'm cooking?" he said followed by a sigh. I know my uncle, no matter how many times aunty teased him he would never—no—_he could never _get angry at her.

"But I miss you, hunny bunny…" the chef blushed even more. New nickname I see, I thought to myself. My uncle sighed again, "It had only been 20 minutes since you last saw me," he said, "Now go take a seat or you won't be getting any waffle."

"Aye, aye, sir!" aunty chirped happily before taking a seat across me. "Morning, Jin-chan!" she said with a wide grin. I swallowed the waffle in my mouth before replying.

"How's school?" she asked, pouring some honey on her waffle.

"It's great! We haven't started learning yet though" I replied, "How's your job anyway? I heard you got hired by a famous magazine, right?" the blue haired woman nodded excitedly. "Yes, and I loved it! The outfits they made me wear are so cute and adorable! And everyone's there are really nice and fun to work with."

"I see, that's good to hear" I replied with a smile. My aunt here worked as a model. She liked to work for different kinds of magazines. She said it was fun to try to work with different kinds of people. She's a really cheerful person, different with my uncle who's really shy and quite. I was still wondering how they could get together…

"Jin, you better get going now or else you'll be late" my uncle warned me. I checked the clock and realized I still have 20 minutes until the school start. "Oh, alright, I'll go now. See you guys later!" I grabbed my bag and ran out from the room.

"Have fun!" aunty yelled from inside the kitchen with her mouth full who was later got scolded by uncle for talking with mouth full.

* * *

"Morning, Kaito!" Shou-kun patted me _hard _on the back, I counted that as revenge for tackled him yesterday. I winched in pain and turned around to protest but I stopped myself after I saw a certain figure walking not so far behind Shou-kun. It was Senpai.

Recalled of what happened yesterday, I pulled Shou-kun to the side of the road and hid behind him, making the light blue haired boy confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Sssh or he'll hear us!" I whispered. Still confused he shrugged and waited until I let him go. My eyes still locked at that figure who was now walking far in front of us.

"Oh I get it," Shou said with his arms crossed, nodding to himself.

"W-what?" smiling nervously, I looked up at him.

"That was your senpai passing, eh?" I looked away as my face started to heat up. I nodded.

"Oooh, you don't want to meet him because you're too scared to be bullied?" he continued.

"Something like that… I guess." Actually I wasn't really bullied though.

I saw Shou-kun smirked then he pulled my hand. "Torasu-senpai!" he called for the guy I'd been trying not to meet.

"Idiot! What are you doing!?" I complained while trying to pull myself away from him, "Hey, let me go!" I kept struggling to no avail and we finally caught up with Yuuki-senpai. My face was all red and so I kept my gaze down to hid it.

"What is it?" Yuuki-senpai's voice, it sounded angry and annoyed but I somehow found it really cool. Stupid thought, I'm not supposed to be blushed right now!

"Look who missed you!" Shou-kun said with a sing-song, teasing voice. I shot my head up and started complaining, "I-it's not like that!" my face was all red, "Really, senpai, believe me, it's not like that!" it was really, really red.

Yuuki-senpai smirked at me and pulled me by the hand, "Oh, so chibi actually missed me? How nice of you" He said teasingly, ruffling my hair.

"Oh there's my senpai, bye Kaito! _Have fun!"_ Shou yelled out with a smirk plastering his face. Shou-kun, you idiot!

"So that's your friend, huh?" senpai said as he wrapped his arms around my neck from the back and pulled me into a hug, resting his chin on my head afterwards. I couldn't help but blush really hard from embarrassment and nodded in respond.

The bell finally rang and I thanked God for that because senpai quickly pulled away and made his way into the school building.

"Later, kid!" he said before disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

**Tarara~ that's all I got for this chapter! And I've putted 3 new characters inside; Shou-kun's senior, Jin's aunty and uncle. Try to guess who they are on the review if you like!  
Hint: Shou-kun's senpai is a cry baby pfft- you get it.  
Oh, and also, just to let you know, Jin's birthday is in the next chapter so the adventure'll start later in the next chapter!**

Green Apple Mochi


End file.
